


My Obsession

by Aliseia



Series: Les Chambres de Chasse [5]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: Che cos’era che lo legava a lui anche di fronte a rivelazioni tanto crudeli? Quale voluttà lo spingeva ad abbandonarsi tra le sue braccia, sapendo che tra quelle braccia, ancora una volta, sarebbe morto?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Originals  
> Genere: Angst, Introspettivo  
> Personaggi: Elijah Mikaelson, Tristan De Martel, Kol Mikaelson.  
> Pairing: Tristan/Elijah
> 
> Note: A ispirarmi questo racconto sono stati Joseph Morgan e Daniel Gillies con le loro cravatte e camicie slacciate. La canzone, che a mio parere è Trilijah allo stato puro, con i suoi “wrap your name in leather and lace” e “you can kiss me with your torture”. Temo proprio che la utilizzerò ancora… E poi i bellissimi racconti della mia amica Nykyo, che scrive di Sirius e Severus ma ne sa qualcosa di prigionieri e di cravattini serpeverde…
> 
> Rating: Ho scelto il rating rosso non perché il pezzo sia particolarmente erotico (avrei voluto, ma purtroppo non lo è). Ma per il dubbio non-con e per la morbosità di certe sensazioni. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Lisa Jane Smith, a Julie Plec, nonché agli altri autori della serie e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**My Obsession**

_If you want me to listen whisper_  
If you want me to run just walk  
Wrap your name in lace and leather  
I can hear you  
You don't need to talk 

_Let us make a thousand mistakes_  
Cause we will never learn  
You're my obsession  
My fetish, my religion  
My confusion, my confession  
The one I want tonight  
You're my obsession  
The question and conclusion  
You are, you are, you are  
My fetish you are 

_You can kiss me with your torture_  
Tie me up to golden chains  
Leave me beggin undercover  
Wrong or right  
It's all role play 

_Let us make a thousand mistakes  
We'll never learn_

_You're my obsession_  
My fetish, my religion  
My confusion, my confession  
The one I want tonight  
You're my obsession  
The question and conclusion  
You are, you are, you are  
My fetish you are 

_Uhhhhhhuhhhhh_  
Come to me  
Uhhhhhhuhhhhh  
Tonight 

_You're my obsession_  
My fetish, my religion  
My confusion, my confession  
The one I want tonight  
You're my obsession  
The question and conclusion  
You are, you are, you are  
My fetish you are  
You are 

_Cinema Bizarre – My obsession_

 

Poiché era prigioniero per l’unica ragione possibile, salvare I Mikaelson, ritenne di non agitarsi per non aumentare il loro piacere. Perché non aveva dubbi che Elijah provasse piacere.  
Lo indovinava in quel sorrisetto con la testa piegata, le ciglia abbassate. Nelle sfumature sensuali della sua voce, nel modo in cui evitava i suoi occhi e faceva riferimento a lui senza guardarlo. E senza pronunciare il suo nome.  
Dai frammenti di discorsi che aveva colto, i Mikaelson intendevano fermare con il suo sangue la maledizione del morso di Lucien.  
Per questo Elijah, su suggerimento di Freya e di Vincent, lo aveva liberato da quella orribile trappola sottomarina.  
Per questo lo tenevano imprigionato in una nuova, magica gabbia: una piccola stanza polverosa nel palazzo abbandonato della famiglia.  
Al suo interno Tristan era libero di muoversi, ma non poteva superarne la soglia.  
In ogni caso, per quanto ne sapeva, la sorte della famiglia degli Originali al momento non era più rosea della sua.  
Almeno quella degli uomini: Klaus, Elijah e Kol Mikaelson. Freya e Rebekah si erano infine disintossicate dal veleno e dalle maledizioni, e potevano circolare liberamente dentro e fuori l’edificio. Ma Klaus era prigioniero di Marcel, che era stato trasformato in un mostro più potente del suo creatore. Elijah e Kol, confinati nel palazzo da un incantesimo di protezione, avevano arrestato solo temporaneamente il micidiale veleno di Lucien. Nemmeno la magia di Freya e di Vincent era tanto potente da produrre in loro una guarigione definitiva.  
Era evidente nel loro aspetto emaciato e sciupato. Negli occhi ardenti e febbrili che nella sofferenza sembravano ancora più crudeli.

Kol spesso si piazzava sulla soglia della stanza di Tristan, e al contrario di Elijah lo guardava negli occhi. Lo irrideva appoggiandosi con gambe e braccia al muro d’aria che li separava. I suoi occhi avevano il bagliore opaco di quelli di un predatore affamato.  
Kol voleva vivere.  
Sacrificare Tristan per quello non era un problema. Tristan era merce di scambio.  
Poi, superata l’emergenza, il più giovane dei Mikaelson sarebbe tornato la creatura sadica e sanguinaria che era.  
Tristan non ne era né turbato né scandalizzato. Conosceva bene l’ondata di piacere violento che parte dalle viscere e sale al petto, montando fin quasi a raggiungere i picchi di un orgasmo, mentre la lama affonda nei punti teneri del ventre, o i denti nel collo.  
Lentamente, senza uccidere. Non subito almeno.  
In questo senso Kol Mikaelson gli assomigliava. Ma era diversissimo in tutto il resto.  
La violenza di Tristan era studiata ed elegante. Non bestiale. Veniva dal cervello per poi sfogarsi nei sensi.  
Kol MIkaelson era un animale che non sempre uccideva per sopravvivere. Feroce ma istintivo. Non calcolava.

In ogni caso in quei giorni c’era nel suo sguardo una malinconia strana, che a Tristan sembrava più scandalosa e pericolosa del ghigno sulle sue labbra.  
E il vampiro prigioniero fuggiva con un certo disagio la sensazione che vi leggeva di vuoto, di lutto. Poiché qualcuno in quelle stanze spettrali aveva accennato al fatto che Davina Claire era stata uccisa.  
Ora, Tristan poteva soffrire qualsiasi tortura sul proprio corpo, e senza fiatare.  
Ma in quel momento e nel suo stato la percezione di una perdita, di un abbandono, fiaccava le sue forze come una malattia. Almeno per come ricordava i morbi del corpo dal lontano periodo della sua vita umana.  
Troppo a lungo pensieri di distacco e di assenza avevano scavato i meandri della sua mente come oscuri, implacabili vermi, mentre la sua carne era preda dei pesci.  
Troppo forti il rimpianto, la nostalgia, la frustrazione. La rabbia.

«Allora, Conte De Martel, la stanza è di Suo gradimento?» Kol lo canzonò senza allegria.  
Ci fu un silenzio.  
Poi la voce di una terza persona: «Kol, non hai nulla di meglio da fare?»  
Il più giovane degli Originali si voltò di scatto, lo sguardo carico di risentimento. «Di meglio? Non direi! Potrei sognare il mio perduto amore, la donna che tu e Freya avete abbandonato nel regno dei morti. Ma temo che ormai non servirebbe a nulla…»  
Kol sorrise amaramente tra sé, senza più guardare l’altro che era comunque fuori della visuale di Tristan. «Oppure potrei languire in attesa che il morso di quel mostro mi uccida... Dovresti provare anche tu. Forse è l’unica cosa da fare.»  
«Vattene.» Rispose l’altro, calmo.  
Kol strinse una mano sull’immaginaria sbarra che delimitava la prigione di Tristan. Piegò le labbra per un’insolenza. Poi, frustrato, tacque. E con uno scatto repentino sparì dalla loro vista.  
Fu solo allora che la figura di Elijah emerse dall’ombra.

I suoi occhi erano sofferenti quanto quelli di Kol, ma animati da uno sfolgorio sanguigno. Elettrico.  
Tristan, che alla presenza di Kol era rimasto seduto, fissando con indifferenza la pallida finestra rischiarata dall’alba, in quel momento si alzò.  
I suoi occhi, chiari come il giorno che si manifestava, erano fissi sul proprio creatore.  
Anche Elijah lo guardava, per la prima volta da quando lo aveva portato in quel luogo.

*

Tanti giorni prima… O forse un istante fa. Quasi incosciente, il fisico devastato, Tristan si era rassegnato all’umiliazione di entrare tra quelle odiate mura appoggiato alla spalla del proprio aguzzino. Gambe e testa a penzoloni, un braccio di Elijah che lo tratteneva cingendolo ai fianchi.  
Solo al momento di posarlo sul misero letto (una rete di metallo, un materasso), Elijah lo aveva fatto scendere.  
Con la vista annebbiata e la nausea che saliva, Tristan aveva creduto di muoversi. Un passo dopo l’altro, le gambe così pesanti… ma il letto non si avvicinava.  
Sbuffando annoiato Elijah lo aveva preso tra le braccia, lasciandolo poi cadere senza tanti complimenti sul materasso duro e polveroso.  
Poi su di lui quello che Tristan aveva creduto un compassionevole velo, sceso a celare alla sua vista appannata quel poco che poteva intravedere della squallida stanza. Ma era solo la coperta ruvida e incolore che Elijah gli aveva gettato prima di lasciare la stanza, senza voltarsi.

*  
Si studiarono a lungo. Un bagliore giallognolo di candele tremolava alle spalle di Elijah. La torcia elettrica che teneva in mano indagò gli angoli bui della stanza, il letto dove la coperta era stata ripiegata con cura.  
Poi il cono di luce candida raggiunse Tristan in faccia.  
Il vampiro socchiuse gli occhi. «Toglila.» sibilò in tono minaccioso.  
Elijah rise, nella semioscurità. Con un gesto da sbruffone che non gli apparteneva si piantò la luce in faccia, facendo scintillare il sorriso crudele, ingigantendo fino al soffitto l’ombra mostruosa che proiettava dietro di sé.  
D’altra parte né l’uno né l’altro aveva bisogno di illuminazione artificiale di qualsiasi tipo, e se ora il vampiro Originale si presentava con quel volgarissimo accessorio era solo per disturbarlo ulteriormente. Per mostrargli, qualora ne avesse avuto bisogno, la tristezza e la precarietà del suo attuale alloggio, e quanto tutto ciò fosse in contrasto con il lusso a cui Tristan era abituato.  
Al punto che Elijah fraintese la sua espressione disgustata. «Allora Kol ha ragione… - sussurrò – Trovi che la stanza sia brutta. Non alla tua altezza.»  
Tristan si raddrizzò per quanto glielo permettevano le gambe ancora malferme. Offrì il petto alla lama di luce che di nuovo era rivolta su di lui. «Non lo è, infatti. Non siete mai stati alla mia altezza.» Mormorò scuotendo la testa, gli occhi che s’animavano.  
Subito dopo si pentì, poiché pur non essendo un vigliacco sapeva come dosare le proprie forze e come ritirarsi al bisogno, in attesa delle condizioni più favorevoli per colpire.  
E quello non era il momento giusto, con Elijah come carceriere e lui prigioniero, e soprattutto ignaro della reale sorte di Aurora.  
Forse i Mikaelson non potevano superare la soglia della sua prigione. Di sicuro, anzi… in caso contrario Kol avrebbe sfogato su di lui almeno un po’ della propria rabbia. Ma era pur sempre in loro balia e…  
Elijah entrò.  
Lentamente, stropicciando un elegante fazzoletto dal bordo scuro. «Freya ha rafforzato il nostro legame… Sì. Proprio quello che volevi sciogliere con la complicità di Aya…»  
Ci fu un breve attimo di silenzio quando Elijah pronunciò quel nome. Un istante in cui il pensiero di entrambi lasciò i labirinti perversi delle strategie più tortuose, per addentrarsi nelle calme sale del lutto.  
Poi Elijah continuò: «Ma affinché l’incantesimo di Freya riesca, il nodo dovrà essere ancora più stretto. Quasi indissolubile… Perché la maledizione si confonda, e scambiandoti per me ti uccida al posto mio.» La voce di Elijah era bassissima, ma il Vampiro scandì chiaramente, con voluttà, ogni parola.  
Un brivido corse lungo la schiena di Tristan, mentre osservava il piccolo nodo che Elijah aveva stretto all’angolo del fazzoletto. Il vampiro prigioniero si sentì mancare il fiato, come se con quel nodo Elijah gli avesse torto la gola. «È così, dunque – disse poi alzando gli occhi sul proprio aguzzino – E sei venuto a chiedermi il permesso?». La voce tranquilla. Gelida. Nemmeno un guizzo delle ciglia sulle iridi chiare.  
«Io non ti chiedo nulla.» rispose Elijah facendo un passo avanti. Lo sguardo implacabile, la differenza di statura che sembrava aumentata per le precarie condizioni di Tristan. «Ma – continuò dopo una pausa ad effetto – ho bisogno del tuo aiuto… E sono certo che me lo vorrai concedere.» Stirò il fazzoletto tra le mani, attorcigliandolo come a farne un legaccio. O un bavaglio.  
«E devi torturarmi, per questo?» chiese Tristan senza scomporsi.  
«No – rispose Elijah asciutto – Quello è un bonus che mi concedo per vincere la noia.» Inspiegabilmente Elijah gli porse il fazzoletto.  
«Cosa dovrei farne?» domandò Tristan con apparente tranquillità.  
«Chiuditi la bocca.» mormorò Elijah in tono quasi ammaliante.  
E fu appunto quel tono, più seduttivo che minaccioso, a provocare la rabbia di Tristan. Come osava? Come osava condannarlo con tanta freddezza e poi prendersi gioco di lui come se fosse niente? Come se quella prigione e quella situazione umiliante fossero solo un gioco? Un passatempo…  
Nondimeno la situazione, bizzarra ai limiti del grottesco, lo stuzzicava. Per un attimo l’idea di ingannare a propria volta la noia lo solleticò.  
Con un rapido gesto della mano afferrò il fazzoletto, gettandolo a terra.  
«Patetico…» mormorò Elijah avvicinandosi ancora.  
Un sorriso provocatorio increspò le belle labbra di Tristan.  
Elijah lo afferrò per il collo della camicia. «Un po’ stazzonata – osservò con ironia – Dovremo dire alla servitù di portarti un abito di ricambio.» Lo sguardo malizioso scese sui pantaloni sgualciti, sui piedi nudi.  
Si fissarono ancora. La torcia elettrica, che Elijah aveva posato sul tavolo, proiettava un cerchio di luce livida sul soffitto, e ne diffondeva il resto in un pallido cono insufficiente a illuminare la stanza.  
Prima che Tristan potesse sbattere le palpebre, Elijah lo aveva lasciato e poi riacciuffato, afferrando nel mentre, con la sua velocità da vampiro, una delle antiche lampade che rischiaravano il corridoio. Un lume a petrolio con la base di opalina bianca e azzurra, da cui si irradiava un bagliore dorato che raggiungeva e svelava gli angoli più segreti.  
Nel suo chiarore d’ambra Tristan appariva sfinito, lunghe occhiaie viola ombreggiavano il suo viso. Gli occhi, larghi, enormi, parevano dilatarsi in cerca di luce.  
Tristan si intravide nel grande specchio ovale. Un oggetto antico, prezioso, con la cornice che si arricciava in volute simili a foglie o conchiglie; anch’essa di cristallo, ma resa scura e opaca dal trascorrere del tempo. Un arredo elegante, l’unico di quella misera stanza.  
Almeno finché Elijah non vi aveva introdotto la lampada di opalina azzurra.  
«È bella…» mormorò Tristan fissando la morbida lattescenza del vetro.  
Elijah strinse con più forza il collo della camicia, il suo sguardo aveva una fissità assente da folle. «Ho bisogno di sapere… - cominciò lentamente, ansimando – quale incantesimo hanno usato Aya e le streghe per spezzare il legame di asservimento. Freya deve crearne uno uguale e contrario, per legarti ancora di più a me, e indirizzare su di te la maledizione e il veleno»  
«Ma non mi dire… - lo stuzzicò Tristan – Vuoi che sia io a salvarti, con la mia vita. E che cosa…»  
«Aurora. – rispose prontamente Elijah – in cambio avresti la vita di Aurora.»  
«E chi mi garantisce che sia ancora viva?» domandò Tristan. Aveva bisogno di tempo e di strategia, poiché era probabilmente la sua ultima occasione per salvare la sorella. Nondimeno, al solo udire il nome di lei l’istinto già gli imponeva di offrire il collo al boia.  
« Va bene. – continuò senza aspettare la risposta – Ma dovrò avere le prove che mia sorella è ancora viva. E dovrai garantirmi che è libera. E al sicuro.»  
La presa di Elijah divenne più tenace, il suo sguardo ardeva. «Non tratto con te. Rivelami quel maledetto incantesimo.» Senza agitarsi, ma imprimendo più forza alle mani, scosse Tristan quel tanto che bastava a far saltare il primo bottone della camicia. Nello scollo la pelle del nobile vampiro era chiara, intatta. Le dita di Elijah la sfiorarono, Tristan ne avvertì il sudore febbrile. Rabbrividì.  
Che cos’era che lo legava a lui anche di fronte a rivelazioni tanto crudeli? Quale voluttà lo spingeva ad abbandonarsi tra le sue braccia, sapendo che tra quelle braccia, ancora una volta, sarebbe morto?  
Tristan però non era così folle da dimenticare le parole spietate, la condanna senza appello che l’altro aveva appena pronunciato.  
«L’incantesimo…» ripeté Elijah sulle sue labbra. Il respiro ben più caldo del sangue che si degnavano di offrirgli in anonime sacche dell’ospedale, le mani più morbide e invitanti della ruvida coperta che aveva confortato i suoi incubi. Tuttavia Tristan non cedette alla tentazione di baciarlo. E voltando la faccia evitò che lo facesse lui.

Ma ormai il gioco aveva preso il via, e non c’era possibilità di fuga.  
Come faceva quando voleva metterlo in soggezione, ora Elijah armeggiava con la sua cravatta. Con mani meno ferme di quelle che aveva di solito, con un’agitazione che non gli era propria.  
Il nastro di seta grigia schioccò violentemente tra le dita del vampiro Originale. «Vuoi che sia io a toglierti il fiato? Ancora una volta?» mormorò Elijah afferrandolo alla nuca e costringendolo ancora a sfiorargli le labbra.  
«Non voglio niente da te – sospirò Tristan – solo la vita di Aurora.»  
La risata di Elijah sottolineò quanto quella frase non suonasse vera. Il Vampiro Originale con movimenti più lenti cominciò a sua volta a sciogliere il nodo della propria cravatta. Si sbottonò la camicia, venne più vicino in modo da sfiorare il suo petto. Il suo odore, lo splendore cupo degli occhi, il calore del suo corpo… Tristan maledisse le proprie gambe che cedevano, i sensi che gli davano le vertigini nell’avvertire quell’aroma di bourbon e di febbre.

Elijah chiaramente non era in sé. Era disperato, malato, preoccupato per la sorte di Klaus e di Kol. I suoi occhi mandavano bagliori insani.  
Era sicuramente molto pericoloso, ma non come il mostro senz’anima che alcuni avevano visto in lui.  
Anzi. Non era mai stato così lontano dallo spegnere la propria umanità.

Con una spinta violenta spinse Tristan sul letto. Era sempre stato il più forte. E a maggiore ragione lo era in quella situazione, seppure indebolito dal veleno. «Allora… - sibilò all’orecchio dell’altro, mentre lo schiacciava con il proprio corpo – La bocca o i polsi? Come vuoi che ti leghi a me?»  
«Non osare… » ansimò Tristan. Non gli avrebbe sottratto la dignità, l’unico conforto che gli restava.  
La lama del sorriso si aprì sul volto duro di Elijah. «I polsi, allora. Poiché prevedo che cose molto interessanti potrebbero uscire dalla tua bocca…» Velocemente si abbassò sull’altro per un bacio rapinoso.  
Tristan serrò le labbra. La rabbia, l’indignazione erano come una lastra di vetro su cui Elijah esercitava la sua pressione. Lo vedeva chiaramente, bello e incurante come un conquistatore straniero che metta a ferro e fuoco un villaggio indifeso. Vedeva le sue mani, la leggera peluria del petto, i suoi occhi nerissimi.  
Ricordava bene il sapore della sua pelle. Ancora, dopo mille anni. Si era stupito allora di scoprirlo così levigato, con l’epidermide fine da nobile, nonostante le umili origini che inutilmente aveva provato a nascondergli. «Hai il viso di un barbaro, ma le tue mani sono quelle di un gran signore…» Un giovane Tristan, ancora umano, aveva rivelato con poche parole il desiderio che lo consumava.  
Ma ora le sensazioni arrivavano lente e gelide dietro la barriera del suo orgoglio ferito. Uno schermo trasparente, purtroppo, dietro il quale di sicuro anche Elijah lo vedeva bene. Come allora.  
Fragile al cospetto della seduzione del bel millantatore, con gli occhi chiari che s’illanguidivano e diventavano lucidi di eccitazione.

Tristan però sapeva che ora era tutto diverso.  
Poiché sì, la pelle di Elijah era morbida e profumata come allora, le sue braccia altrettanto forti. Il suo creatore aveva ancora quel provocante neo dietro l’orecchio e ancora serrava gli occhi scuri come per una minaccia, per poi sorridere mentre gli concedeva il sollievo della sua benevolenza. Ma ora la sua nobile creatura non provava nulla al di là di una meccanica eccitazione.

«I polsi – ripeté Elijah – La bocca potrà esserti utile.»  
Il magro corpo di Tristan sussultò suo malgrado.  
Elijah sorrise ancora, sornione. «Dovrai dire il mio nome…» alzò un sopracciglio per canzonarlo, e di nuovo Tristan strinse le labbra.  
Si prendeva gioco di lui. Accendeva il suo corpo, ne violava l’intimità, ma senza concedergli nulla. Il Conte De Martel si sentì sconfitto, frustrato.  
Non poteva nemmeno vantare la propria resistenza, dal momento che Elijah sembrava avere tutte le intenzioni di suscitare la sua sete senza poi volerla calmare. Nondimeno il nobile vampiro continuava a studiare il proprio aguzzino, per scorgere a sua volta un segno di debolezza. Perché Elijah era sicuramente fuori di sé, per diventare tanto volgare. Per dimostrare suo malgrado quanto a sua volta lo desiderava. Fino a che punto voleva proprio lui, Tristan.  
Non Aya. Non Hayley, che per ragioni ignote e misericordiose non era presente nel palazzo dei Mikaelson.

Come allora Elijah mascherava con l’arroganza e la sopraffazione il proprio bisogno. Sicuro, voleva l’incantesimo (Tristan non lo conosceva, ma non era davvero il caso di confessarglielo. Non finché non avesse avuto la certezza che Aurora era sana e salva, miglia e miglia lontana dai Mikaelsons).  
Ma di certo Elijah sapeva che non era quello il modo per ottenere qualche cosa da lui.  
Ricattarlo, mancargli di rispetto.  
Le sue sembravano piuttosto le mosse di un uomo che non sa più cosa fare. Costretto ad agire contro la propria volontà. Contro se stesso.  
Non era lo stile di Elijah, che lo aveva abituato a strategie raffinate e giochi perversi, ma immuni dalla degradazione. Ora non sembrava più un millenario vampiro, che la sua nobiltà l’aveva conquistata sul campo. Ma piuttosto un uomo senza speranza, indifeso di fronte a decisioni che gli apparivano le uniche possibili. Un uomo reso pazzo dalla paura di non poter salvare la propria famiglia. Che viveva per i propri legami di sangue, i legami naturali, non quelli artificiosi della creazione vampirica. E per i quali aveva combattuto fin da quando era ragazzo. E poi quando era diventato un uomo.  
Ecco, un uomo.

Klaus era il più istintivo dei Mikaelson. E insieme il più contorto e crudele. Una belva sentimentale.  
Rebekah la più vulnerabile, colei che amava troppo. Orgogliosa come una tigre e romantica come una collegiale.  
Kol era un cucciolo sanguinario. Un funesto bimbo smarrito, innocente nella sua incoscienza.  
Finn, il più elegante e malinconico, aveva odiato se stesso per ciò che era. Rivelandosi così più vampiro degli altri vampiri.  
Tristan non conosceva davvero Freya, l’unica strega del gruppo.  
Ma Elijah… Elijah era il vampiro più umano. Non importa quanto fosse snob e altezzoso, persino con quelli della sua specie. Non importa quanto potesse diventare sadico e feroce.  
Per fermare il mostro Klaus potevano bastare una carezza e qualche parola di conforto e di indulgenza. Le stesse che avrebbero calmato un lupo ferito.  
Per fermare la belva Elijah erano necessarie la pietà e la ragione.  
Sentimenti umani.  
Non “ti amo” ma “è tuo dovere”. Questo poteva demolire la rabbia del vampiro Originale.

Quel perfido chiacchierone di Kol aveva raccontato a Tristan la fine di Aya. Come Elijah avesse esitato, incapace di ucciderla. Come infine fosse intervenuta Hayley, camuffando la propria gelosia in un atto apparentemente misericordioso.

Elijah si fermò, pur restando a cavalcioni sopra di lui. La cravatta tesa tra le mani, i loro corpi a contatto che reagivano istintivamente, contro ogni ragione e decenza. Per un attimo il mostro studiò la sua preda, cogliendo nei suoi occhi chiari chissà… le lacrime represse che Tristan non aveva ancora versato per Aya.  
La nobile, generosa, appassionata Aya.  
Fedele luogotenente di Tristan, sua amica sincera. Amante di una sola notte, dove entrambi senza parlare avevano evocato la tragica ossessione per il proprio creatore.  
Aya forse l’avrebbe chiamata amore.  
Tristan serrò le palpebre, sentendo bruciare sull’orlo degli occhi lacrime vere.  
No, non poteva usare il ricordo di Aya per evitare la propria umiliazione. La sua antica amica, l’antica amante di Elijah, meritava di più.  
E per Tristan tutto ciò, tutte le complesse emozioni e sensazioni che sentiva traboccare come da un calice ricolmo, poteva essere riassunto da una sola, sobria parola: dignità. Non umanità. Dignità.

La parola “umanità” lo faceva sorridere, era ben consapevole di essere superiore agli umani. La parola “umanità” lo seduceva inspiegabilmente solo in Elijah.  
E fin da allora, quando egli era solo un nobile rampollo presuntuoso e violento e l’altro un vampiro in fuga, con l’anima perennemente in tumulto, contesa tra atroci sensi di colpa e un ancora più crudele senso del dovere.  
Quella parola lo seduceva e lo spaventava.  
Tristan sperava, quando fosse diventato un vampiro, di spegnerla, l’umanità. Come facevano i più feroci della loro specie. E in parte c’era persino riuscito.  
Due sole creature lo tenevano tragicamente e tenacemente legato al proprio lato umano: Aurora ed Elijah.

Uno strappo. La seta tirata tra le mani di Elijah si attorcigliò intorno ai polsi di Tristan, quasi infilandosi nella sua carne e assicurandolo alla testata metallica del letto.  
Ancora e vergognosamente il suo corpo rispose. Gli occhi di Elijah erano due carboni incandescenti. Il vampiro Originale si chinò su di lui, lentamente. Le lunghe ciglia scure scendevano sullo scherno dello sguardo. La sua lingua carezzò appena le labbra di Tristan, che si schiusero in un impercettibile lamento. Poi Elijah scese. Il capo chino sul suo petto, senza più guardarlo negli occhi gli stracciò la camicia. La lingua disegnò piccoli, lenti circoli intorno ai capezzoli tesi. Le labbra di Tristan lasciarono sfuggire un lamento più sonoro.  
Elijah alzò di scatto la testa, affrontando il suo sguardo. «Dì il mio nome.» ordinò. Le sue mani si strinsero al collo, prima leggermente, premendo appena sul pomo d’adamo, poi con più forza. Tristan ebbe l’impressione di annegare ancora, come milioni di volte aveva fatto in fondo all’oceano. Inorridì alla consapevolezza di conoscere già perfettamente quella sensazione, e di come allora le acque implacabili gli avessero rievocato le sue mani. Le mani del suo creatore.  
Che cos’era dunque quella ossessione del nome? Per vincere il panico rammentò ancora… un gioco perduto nella notte dei tempi.  
Chi dei due in un momento di passione avesse urlato il nome dell’altro, poi avrebbe dovuto sottomettersi ai desideri del vincitore, per una notte intera.  
Un gioco che non significava nulla, che aveva solo l’effetto di eccitarli ancora di più, ma senza cambiare le dinamiche tra loro.  
Poiché Tristan aveva desiderato il bel straniero dal primo momento in cui l’aveva visto. Quel bruno barbaro dallo sguardo disarmante e dal sorriso spietato, gli faceva mettere in discussione tutto ciò che conosceva. Era pronto a cedere al solo cenno di una di quelle grandi, eleganti mani, avrebbe acconsentito a tutto. Pur senza mai ammettere ciò che provava. Con lo sguardo azzurro che brillava d’ironia e di superiore accondiscendenza.  
Elijah, da parte sua, mascherava le proprie reali intenzioni con la pretesa continua di sminuirlo, sopraffarlo, umiliarlo. Ma senza la sua protezione il giovanotto arrogante e indisponente non sarebbe durato due giorni, tra quei lupi feroci dei Mikaelson.  
Klaus sapeva, o intuiva, e anche in tempi recenti aveva lanciato frecciate ironiche sul fatto che nessuno avesse sfidato la loro famiglia tanto a lungo. Non la prima creatura dello stesso Klaus, Lucien, che il creatore aveva infine ucciso senza pietà.  
Non Aurora… anche se per lei, in quanto ex amante, il romantico Klaus aveva esitato più del dovuto ( e proprio questo, a dirla tutta, le aveva permesso la fuga).  
E poi c’era Tristan. La prima creatura di Elijah.  
«Io ho ucciso Lucien.» gli aveva detto Klaus guardandolo dritto negli occhi.  
«Io ho gettato Tristan in fondo all’oceano…» aveva risposto Elijah sostenendo il suo sguardo.  
Poi però in fretta aveva rivolto altrove la propria attenzione. Per non dire ciò che aveva pensato. “Hai ucciso Lucien, la tua creatura. Ma non la tua amante. La creatura di Rebekah… Aurora”  
Poiché tali affermazioni sarebbero state infallibili armi dialettiche per l’affilato eloquio di Klaus.  
E poi Elijah non poteva dire perché non avesse ancora eliminato Tristan. Né aveva permesso che lo facessero altri. Perché lui stesso non lo sapeva. Perché il legame tra loro andava al di là della creazione vampirica. Non era solo desiderio. Era reciproca ammirazione e reciproco disprezzo. Era un riconoscersi l’uno nell’altro e odiarsi per questo. Nessun legame, né il sangue, né un’imprudente scommessa, né una stupida cravatta di seta poteva stringere più forte.  
Nulla poteva costringerli più dell’irrimediabile attrazione che aveva attraversato i secoli, e che mai e poi mai avrebbero espresso a parole.  
«Dì il mio nome.» Elijah allentò la presa, lasciandolo respirare di nuovo.  
Tristan tossì, furioso e cianotico. E ricordò di nuovo. Ricordò che infine lo aveva sussurrato al suo orecchio, quel nome, facendo sì che l’eccitazione dell’altro travolgesse gli argini.  
Trasformare una sconfitta in una poco appariscente ma consistente vittoria. Era un maestro in quello.  
«Non potrai scappare da qui. » Elijah percorse con lo sguardo le braccia nude di Tristan, fino al nodo che crudelmente gli costringeva i polsi. I suoi occhi indugiarono sulla pelle candida, sul morbido incavo delle ascelle. Sul trepido movimento con cui il suo petto conteneva l’affanno.  
Tristan avvertì che davvero l’altro stava per perdere la testa, perpetrando nei suoi confronti un affronto che nessuno dei due avrebbe perdonato. Tristan ad Elijah. Elijah a se stesso. Decise di fermarlo.  
«Non starò qui per molto, a quanto pare.» Faceva riferimento alla propria sorte, ma senza scomporsi. Gli occhi brillanti d’ironia, la voce ferma. Le labbra delicate piegate in un’espressione irridente.  
L’effetto fu immediato. Bruscamente Elijah si risollevò. Si voltò allacciandosi la camicia, scuotendo la testa.  
«Scusami…» mormorò senza voltarsi. Poi con calma ritornò su di lui, senza chinarsi e con un solo strappo liberò le sue braccia.  
Ora lo fissava impassibile, gli occhi neri avevano perso il loro fulgore. «La situazione è questa. Freya completerà l’incantesimo. Tu morirai al mio posto. Poi potrò risolvere… il resto.»  
Il nobile Elijah che con grande onestà gli esponeva il suo piano. Che lo avrebbe sacrificato per salvare se stesso. E poi Kol e Klaus.  
E che non poteva completare la sua spiegazione. Perché mai e poi mai avrebbe usato l’amore per i propri fratelli per giustificarsi davanti a lui. Anche se quella era la ragione più forte che lo spingeva. Il dignitoso Elijah che seppelliva sotto la propria freddezza il dolore e la vergogna.  
I suoi occhi sfuggirono ancora in qualche sguardo imbarazzato e obliquo. Si girò sui tacchi con la solita eleganza un po’ rigida, eppure così aggraziata.  
Raramente Tristan aveva visto tanta grazia in un uomo dal portamento così virile. Il nobile Elijah, così protettivo con la propria famiglia.  
Elijah… quel falso paladino, quel presuntuoso. Quel represso saccente e insopportabile. Ora abbassava gli occhi davanti a lui. Quel bellissimo idiota. Così fragile e triste. Così… umano.  
«In ogni caso… perdona la mia insolenza. Ero ubriaco. Forse lo sono ancora.» disse quello mentre si voltava di nuovo.  
Velocemente, quasi fuggendo, Elijah sparì tra le ombre del corridoio, dopo aver attraversato la soglia invisibile che tratteneva Tristan.  
Così umano, sì. Elijah era un Mikaelson che chiedeva perdono. Merce rara.  
Un vampiro che provava pietà, e orrore per le proprie colpe. Una creatura millenaria che non ricorreva alle scuse dell’amore o al conforto dell’indulgenza, per poter dimenticare.  
Avrebbe dovuto odiarlo ancora di più per la sua ipocrisia. Ma la sua umanità era la sola capace di demolire il cinismo di Tristan. Di far sentire umano anche lui.

Cosa, questa, terribile e inaudita.  
Con gesto rabbioso Tristan buttò a terra la lampada di opalina azzurra. La superficie di orgoglio e di indifferenza cadde in un delicato tintinnio di vetri in frantumi.  
Si strinse nella camicia a brandelli. Ora aveva freddo. Ora era nudo.  
Ora sentiva tutto il rimpianto per quel contatto, per quel calore. Il desiderio che aveva controllato fino a quel momento sembrava insostenibile, al punto che dovette mordersi la lingua per non invocare davvero quel nome.

Allora, come faceva sempre, cercò la chiarezza nel dolore. Con calma e lentamente premette il piede nudo sui vetri, sui frammenti resi lattescenti dalla fiamma che ancora miracolosamente bruciava sul pavimento.  
Alcuni si conficcarono nella sua carne, i suoi occhi s’inumidirono. Di scatto sollevò il piede.  
Provare dolore era molto istruttivo. Ma infliggerne era più divertente. E come Kol, Tristan voleva vivere. Voleva tutto, Elijah compreso. Chissà dov’era Hayley…  
Sorrise arrestandosi sulla soglia, le braccia e la fronte abbandonate sulle sbarre invisibili.


End file.
